Family
by Almiloveskiro
Summary: A short piece on what Black Star's life was like before his family was dealt with. About the soul thing: if Crona and Ragnarok could devour dozens of souls and still be good guys, then baby Star can have one too. Rated for death.


I just finished watching Soul Eater and I thought 'there is a whole backstory here that has never been explored'. That being said, if it was explored in the manga, which I haven't read, then I apologize for discrepancies.

Has anyone else noticed that the only main character whose backstory was never really bothered with was Soul himself? We get a hint about his family but that's it.

* * *

He looked up at the corpse. The body dangled from the rope tied firmly to the rafters that looped around a petite neck. Long dark hair, once sleek and full, hung lank around sagging shoulders and formerly rosy lips had turned pale blue. Once upon a time the beautiful chocolate eyes were bright with determination and more recently, shiny with fear, but now were dull and dead.

White Star snorted at the woman. If he knew she would be this disgustingly pathetic, he never would have picked her to mother his son. If the child inherited any of this spinelessness, there would be Hell to pay.

Thinking of the infant, White Star realized he could hear a low wailing. Quickly moving through the rest of the hovel to the only room that wasn't complete squalor, he opened the door to the lavish nursery.

Only the best for the Prince of the Star Clan.

White Star reached into the crib and picked up his child, who immediately ceased his crying upon being handled. "Oh, yes, yes, I know, and she had so much potential too. Well, at least she was capable for the first six months. Oh, that reminds me! Papa's got a present for you," White Star carefully sat in a chair near the crib and manoeuvred a little bag from inside his coat. From the bag, he produced a small white orb, which he had come to know was a human soul, and placed it in his son's pudgy hands. As his boy turned and shook the soul, making all manner of gurgles and squeals, White Star took a minute to look at the child.

The similarities between father and son were immediate and striking. Their hair stuck up in all the same directions, their faces were shaped the same, their eyes the same dark green. There were the obvious differences, the infant's hair was blue instead of white and his eyes didn't have the Clan's signature star shaped pupil. White Star wasn't worried about that though, the eyes would develop in time. After all, the man knew his son was a true Star the moment he was born; the star-shaped birthmark on his right shoulder said it all.

After another moment of watching his son fiddle with his present, White Star removed another soul from the bag. He made sure he had the infant's attention before eating the orb whole. The baby let out a squeal of delight before trying to fit the first soul in his own mouth. Just as White Star was beginning to wonder if maybe he should have found a smaller soul for his son's first treat, the boy managed to swallow the thing whole, crowing his success afterward (White Star wasn't sure he wanted to know where the child had picked up that high pitched 'Yahoo!').

As the father played with and fussed over his son, he couldn't help but realize how different their personalities were; where White Shadow had always been quiet and still, the child was perpetual motion and sound. He was going to be a little hellion once he started walking and talking, that was for sure. But as he finally put the infant down for some sleep, he figured that just meant the child was aptly named.

The wife of one of his lieutenants had arrived to mind the boy as he went out to work; a strong woman with six grown children to her name. She probably would have had six more if it weren't for that rather unfortunate knife fight a few months back. She'd no doubt have words for him about leaving a corpse strung up in a house with his son.

He smiled as he turned off the nursery lights, looking back at his boy one last time before shutting the door. "Good night, Black Star. Remember, true Stars never fall; they shoot across the sky in a blaze of glory."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mirror went dark and Shinigami turned to the adult version of the infant previously shown. "I believe that was last time he ever saw you. Shibusen attacked within the week of this." Black Star nodded and thanked the god before leaving the Death Room. He remembered getting drunk enough at his party last night to say the words aloud, but he didn't realize that whomever he said them to (he couldn't actually remember who was talking to, if he was even aware at the time)was sober enough to not only recall them in the morning, but to act on them.

"_What do I _really_ want for my birthday? Easy, the same thing I wanted last year: to know if my parents actually loved me ever."_


End file.
